


“He was just a kid....my kid”

by allaboutme7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, He misses his son, Irondad, SO, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WARNING: Peter IS dead, i made this for my friend, some mentioned character death, spiderson, this is for you Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutme7/pseuds/allaboutme7
Summary: “What about Spider-Man? He was a great fighter, we could really use him-” the rest of whatever Rodgers said, he didn’t know. He couldn’t hear anything, it was like he was underwater and drowning all over again because Peter was gone and he didn't know how to live without him.[ONE-SHOT]





	“He was just a kid....my kid”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Death, panic attacks, crying, intended murder mention?, etc.

He was gone. Just….. _ gone _ . Out of existence, he’ll never seen him again. 

 

It had only been - Two? Maybe three days? - since  _ it _ happened, and he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. Didn’t want to, either. He was trying not to think about it, honestly. He had managed to get back to earth. How? He didn’t know - it was all a blur to him.

 

The rouge Avengers were there too, well, some of them were. In total there was only all of the original Avengers and a few of Wakanda’s guards, but it was better than having no one. They were sat in some type of emergency cave off the grid that was set up in emergency cases like this.

 

They had been trying to gather some semblance of a plan when it happened.

 

“-and I think if we can recruit some allies we could gather an army to actually make some progress,” Rodgers finished his speech that he had made two times already. Usually that was when he stopped, and the others would contribute their bit and they would make no progress. This time, however, he kept going.

 

“Has anyone been in contact with Scott Lang?” He continued. 

 

“Who the hell is Scott Lang?” Tony spoke for the first time since he arrived on earth. He could tell they were surprised, his voice sounded croaky and way out of use, but he didn’t give a shit.

 

“Ant-Man,” was the only response he got, “So, no then. What about Fury? Anyone heard from him?” 

 

“Last I had heard from him he was planning on calling somebody. But after the snap, who knows where he is. He could be dead,” Romanoff shrugged, and god, he hated that about her. Nothing bothered her, not even death, and she was able to pull herself together so well. Tony wished he had that, the ability to not be affected by what happened around him.

 

“What about Spider-Man? He was a great fighter, we could really use him-” the rest of whatever Rodgers said, he didn’t know. He couldn’t hear anything, it was like he was underwater and drowning all over again because  _ Peter was gone _ and he didn't know how to live without him. He was his  _ so- _

 

“Stark? Stark! Tony!” He was being shaken, by whom, he didn’t know. He didn’t want to  _ feel  _ at all. How could he? He would never see him again, Peter was  _ dea _ \- 

 

A harsh slap to his face brought him back to reality, and he came back into awareness so suddenly he almost couldn’t take it. He was surrounded by people, though he couldn’t see their faces, it was all blurry, he noticed. They were roughing him, ew. He tried to shy away from the touch, but he couldn’t, because someone was holding him in place. 

 

He then realized his face was wet, and so was his chin, and shirt. Gross. He raised a hand to wipe it all away, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t raise his hand, his body felt so  _ weak _ and he was violently trembling. 

 

“Stark, you need to  _ breathe _ ,” one of the blobs to his right said.

 

Oh. He wasn’t breathing. Well, he  _ was,  _ he was fucking fantastic at it actually, seeing as he was hyperventilating. 

 

“Stark, focus. You’re safe, you’re at the emergency facility with the Avengers. Everything is okay. You just need to breathe, can you do that?” 

 

And suddenly, it hit him all at once. During his panic, he had forgotten  _ what  _ he was panicking about. How could this person say everything was okay when it was clearly not?

 

“Everything,” He panted out, “is  _ not  _ okay. He’s dead! Oh god, he’s dead.”

 

His chest wracked with sobs. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and tried to curl up, but the hands on his shoulders wouldn’t let him. 

 

“Who’s dead? Do you mean Spider-Man?” 

 

He let out a pained cry. Couldn’t they see what was happening to him and let him have a breakdown in piece? They were making it worse - they kept  _ reminding  _ him.

 

“I’m never going to see him again, he was just a kid..... _ my  _ kid! And now he’s gone,” just like everything else in his life, gone. He would never see Peter’s lopsided smile again. He would never be able to play with his curls - or tease him about crushes, or hug or reprimand him  _ ever again.  _ And it crushed him, inside and out. 

 

_ ‘And if you die, I feel like that’s on me. I don’t need that on my conscious.’ _

 

But god, it was. It was  _ haunting  _ him. And he suspected it always would, until the day he died. He shouldn’t have brought a kid into battle - no matter  _ how  _ desperate he was at the time. 

 

“Tony?” It came out softer than anything else anyone said. He could tell it was a different person - Clint, it he could guess. His voice was colored with understanding and a tint of remorse. Which - would make sense. Clint was a father (too), after all. 

 

Tony’s mouth moved without him even trying.

 

“I miss him. I  _ miss him  _ so fucking much, I can’t take it. I can’t take it anymore,” his tone was borderline hysterical, and he could tell. He know he sounded crazy - according to them, he didn’t have a son.

 

“Shhh, Tony. I get it. But we can get him back. We can get the soul stone - you can have him with you again, it’s okay,” Clint soothed

 

. Tony’s body released energy and relaxed in their grips.  Clint was right, wasn’t he? He didn’t think of that. He could get him back - he could do that. No one could stop him - and if they do, well, good luck surviving a gauntlet directly to the face. 

 

He lifted his head, dry tears on his face, throat burning. He was  _ determined  _ though. He would go hell and back to bring Peter back. Thanos was going  _ down.  _ He will personally rip him to  _ shreds  _ if he has to, with his bare hands.

 

He can do this. He would bring his son back. He gave a twisted smile.

 

“What’s the plan?” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I made this for my friend who requested I write it when I told him the idea, so. I hope he likes it. I wrote this in a couple hours, so, sorry if there’s any mistakes.


End file.
